


Daylight So Violent

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Hunted, tormented, the tortured plaything of another tortured mind. But he's had enough.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: hate fucking/orgasm denial((Warning for dubcon))
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Daylight So Violent

The prongs of the barbed wire dug into the meat of his biceps, but that didn't stop Sebastian from fighting. This whole time he'd been running, but not anymore. Not when anger and hate were pumping through his veins, mixing with the adrenaline to create a veritable cocktail of murderous intent. And the target was, of course, Ruvik. 

Fucking bastard. Standing there at the end of the hall, battered and bloody hood casting a shadow over his ruined face. Sebastian tried to move again, but the barbed wire spider web he was tangled in just grew that much tighter. 

"I would suggest you stop thrashing. One wrong move and you'll sever an artery." Ruvik's voice oozed down the hallway like a blast of cold air. Sebastian tried to free his arms again but only succeeded in tearing several new gashes into his biceps. 

Meanwhile Ruvik began his slow, purposeful stride toward him, the sound of his bare feet padding over the tiles and through puddles of body fluids echoing all around. "Stay the fuck away from me," Sebastian warned, ignoring the pain that landed through his throat as he spoke. "You fucking monster."

Ruvik chuckled, lifting his head so his face came into view. He was smiling and the expression looked almost painful, his teeth that seemed too perfect shining out from between his scarred lips. "Or what? What do you plan on doing? Empty threats don't scare me, _Seb."_

With a twist of his wrists, Sebastian managed to wiggle his arms free, and he relished in the look of surprise on Ruvik's face as he reached out with bloodied hands, grabbing at his throat. Sure, only his arms were free at present, but truthfully Sebastian wasn't thinking about that at all. All he wanted was to choke the twisted remains of Ruben Victoriano until there was nothing left inside. He managed to get a fistful of the bloodied coat the man wore, but Ruvik took his wrist in a death grip, giving it a sharp squeeze until he released the fabric. 

In the movement, the hood fell away, and not for the first time Sebastian saw the horrid burns, the glass dome that revealed the glistening brain housed beneath the battered skull. Ruvik scowled, still holding the detective's wrist like a vice. 

"You want to kill me, is that it? Watch the life leave my eyes?" He laughed cruelly. "Don't waste your time." 

A burning pain lanced through Sebastian's bones, as if his flesh was smoldering from the inside. With a cry, he curled back in on himself, clawing at his forearms to stop the pain, stop the pain, _stop the pain!_ He glared at Ruvik as he did so, and for a moment the man simply watched, until he took another step forward and waved his hand. More barbed wire coiled out of nowhere, wrapping around his torso and pinning his arms over his chest. Sebastian tried to move again, but this time the metal prongs were so close to his throat that if he moved too carelessly, they might puncture his windpipe or rip open his jugular. 

"Fuck you," he spat down at Ruvik, who, of course, looked amused. The sick fuck. "Just kill me already, you fucking coward."

"I find it interesting that you think you're in the position to make demands of me, detective." Pale eyes bore into his own. "I don't want to kill you, at least not now. Not when you still might prove useful."

Images of the haunted - of Joseph - flashed before Sebastian's eyes and he felt the icy claws of terror rake down his spine, stab into his guts to freeze them solid. He'd rather be dead than turn into...that. And if the only way to keep himself from that fate was - 

"Don't try it." Ruvik's voice came from right in front of him, and Sebastian opened his eyes to see the man standing less than six inches before him. His fingers, skin tough and ragged with his old scars, were wrapped around his throat. But he wasn't squeezing, wasn't hurting. It took Sebastian a moment to realize that he was holding his neck still, as if to keep him from injuring himself on the barbed wire. "Didn't you talk little Joseph out of doing the exact same thing? Don't be a hypocrite, Seb."

"Fuck you." He hated how tired he sounded now, worn out from fighting, from running, and, if he was being honest, probably from blood loss as well. Ruvik rolled his eyes. 

"Not a very inspired retort." The fingers wrapped around Sebastian's throat tightened, pressing just hard enough to cut off the flow of blood to his head. He let out a sharp sound of protest as his vision swam, but of course there was no response. "Though I wonder if you repeat the same insult because, in some depraved part of your mind, it's what you want." Sebastian snarled again, tasting blood in his mouth, feeling like he might pass out before Ruvik released his neck. "I've told you before, I know what you crave."

Before Sebastian could think of anything to say in retaliation, Ruvik had turned his gaze down, his ruined hands flicking open the button of his slacks in an almost lazy fashion. As if he had done this a thousand times before. And maybe he had; Sebastian had no idea what this sick fuck got up to in his free time. Still, he made his opposition to the action known, trying his hardest to wriggle free, spitting wordless curses from his raw throat. 

Ruvik seemed mildly amused by his resistance, watching his expression as if it were an only somewhat interesting television program. "For someone who has expressed such vehement interest in _fucking me,_ forgive me if I find it funny that you choose now, of all times, to change your mind." Still, he took a half step back, and Sebastian felt a deep sense of shame when he felt his traitorous body ache as he did. 

Surely it was some kind of sign of insanity, that he really was a lost cause, that he was cocooned in barbed wire, clothes hardly more that tattered and bloody rags, staring down a homicidal being who lived only through his severed consciousness, yet he was half-hard and almost wishing that Ruvik would come back and finish the job. Sensing Sebastian's turmoil, Ruvik strode smoothly forward, stretching out his scarred hands and tugging his slacks and boxers as far down his thighs as he could before they were hopelessly snagged in the barbed wire. 

Sebastian let out a breathless curse as he felt the icy cold yet somehow humid air hit his erection. It did nothing to diminish his arousal, though. If anything the contrast in temperature, coupled with the intensity of Ruvik's eyes on him only fanned the flames. It had been long, so long. Maybe he should have fought, maybe he shouldn't want this, but he was tired. 

And saying he didn't want it would be a lie. 

Ruvik took his cock in hand, his twisted flesh more than welcome against him. Sebastian remained stubbornly silent, gritting his teeth against the pathetic noises threatening to bubble out of his throat. But with each glide of burned skin against his shaft, his resolve weakened. 

He opened his eyes and glared defiantly down at Ruvik, who was watching his expression in a way he could only describe as clinical. Those pale eyes scrutinized him, taking him apart, dissecting every minute change in his face. Any sane person would have been terrified, or at the very least off put, by it. But in STEM, was anyone really sane? 

Ruvik moved faster, seeming to enjoy the momentary lapse of stoicism when he gave Sebastian's cock a firm squeeze, catching him off guard just long enough to coax a sharp gasp out of his throat. It felt like an eternity, it felt like seconds. Sebastian's vision, already blurred around the edges, darkened as he forgot dignity, ignored the stab of the barbed wire against his thighs, and canted his hips to meet Ruvik's fist. 

He was there, cresting the peak, when he let out a startled cry.

Ruvik let go of Sebastian's now throbbing length, shifting his hand down to the base, strangling out his orgasm with a grip tight enough to hurt. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian croaked, tears and sweat stinging in his eyes. He twisted his torso, wishing his arms were free. He wanted to slug the look of satisfaction off of that fucker's face. 

"I would have thought it was obvious, detective." Ruvik chuckled. Once he was certain Sebastian wasn't going to cum, he let go. "I want to hear you beg."

As he had said before, fuck you wasn't the snappiest comeback, so instead Sebastian grit his teeth and snarled. "You're not going to get anything out of me."

"I'm inclined to disagree. But I am willing to be proven wrong." Ruvik reached out again and rubbed his thumb over the slit of Sebastian's dick, coaxing it back to full hardness as he started pumping along the shaft. "No matter how long it takes."

Sebastian felt all the need come rushing back as he thrusted against Ruvik's hand. He kept his lips sealed once again; he wouldn't beg. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he won. Of breaking him down to that point. 

Still, it was easier said than done. Especially when Ruvik picked up the pace, making doubly sure to give his tip a little flourish at the end of each stroke. Sebastian let out a snarl - he told himself it was out of anger but it was a lie - and Ruvik, of course, chuckled. Chuckled as he let go of Sebastian and stepped away. 

"You look pathetic," he said, eyes glinting with something like pride. "Bloody, broken, useless. Yet still too stubborn to let yourself escape that, even for a moment." He came back close, standing on his toes to bite down on Sebastian's throat. He cursed loudly, the pain so exquisite it made his cock twitch. "Don't lie. I see your mind. I know how badly you want to kill me, but beyond that bloodlust is something primal. You want this. So say it."

Sebastian glared at him, stared into those pale eyes. They were so close now he noticed the flecks of amber and grey along the irises. Haunting, soulless. Beautiful. 

"Go to hell," he rasped, but there was no enthusiasm in the retort. 

"I'm already there." Ruvik's fingertips ghosted over the tip of his cock, the touch barely there but still enough to make Sebastian whimper. "Maybe I should leave you here like this. I'm sure any of the others lurking about would be glad to finish you off once I leave. Though I doubt they'll be as gentle as me." He slicked his thumb over Sebastian's slit, gathering up the droplets of precum and bringing them up to his face, examining them for a moment before licking them away with his tongue. 

"Ruvik." Sebastian couldn't help it. He was tired. He wanted. He _needed._ "Stop."

Unnatural white teeth flashed in a sly grin. "Stop what? Touching you?"

At last, finding his voice again, Sebastian bared his own teeth, ignoring the blood that trickled from his cracked lips. "Stop fucking with me. Stop fucking with me and do whatever it is you're planning on doing." He swallowed hard, tasting blood, anger, and the death of his pride. "Please."

For a moment Ruvik was silent, still. Sebastian could have swore he flickered around the edges like he meant to vanish, but that could have been his failing vision. Because then Ruvik was back, pumping his shaft with frenzied strokes. His teeth scraped down Sebastian's throat, his free hand clawing at his hair. 

Blood, sweat, the faintest hint of smoke and decay. The smallest sensations, the tastes and smells and sounds, all were branded into his brain. When Ruvik bit down on a sensitive spot just below his ear, Sebastian shattered, exploded, his entire body lurching forward as with a last, desperate plea, he came. 

As his vision went black, he could have sworn he felt the brush of scarred lips against his own. But then there was nothing. No Ruvik. Even the barbed wire vanished, sending him tumbling to the cold and bloody floor below. He threw out his arms to keep his head from bashing against the tiles and curled in on himself, shaking and gasping for breath. 

Alone again, Sebastian gathered up the blood soaked pieces and carried on. 


End file.
